


SPN Challenge:- Just You And Me

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Word:-inside, spn drabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- inside. Tag to S15xEp07. Last Call.Dean heads home after having killed Lee, his old friend. He needs his little brother.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SPN Challenge:- Just You And Me

As he drove home, Dean's brow was furrowed, his expression dark and shadowed. He felt hollow inside.

It had taken the betrayal of an old friend, an ex-hunter, to make him finally understand that you couldn't have faith in anyone or anything but as the Impala churned up the miles back toward the bunker, his bleak thoughts were gradually phased out.

There was one person he could trust, who could give him hope and that was his brother.

'Sammy.' In the silence of the car Dean's lips formed the word.

Sure, they'd bickered, thrown punches, made wrong decisions but despite that, each knew with unequivocal certainty, that the other had their back to the death…and beyond.

Dean's heart swelled with love for his baby brother.

:

Exiting the car, he pushed through the bunker's door, his eyes searching out Sam's beloved features.

As his sibling glanced up at his noisy entrance, a smile on his lips, Dean saw only him.

Making straight for his brother, ignoring the surprised stares of Castel and Eileen, he pulled Sam into his arms, craving the contact like a parched man craves water.

'Just you and me, man, just you and me,' he murmured into Sam's neck.

Instinctively, Sam realized that something had happened, that Dean needed comfort, the certainty of someone who cared.

Sam needed it too, he'd nearly died thanks to Castiel's interference with his wound and had only been saved by a charlatan and his magic tricks but he'd keep that story for later.

:

Now he was where he needed to be, tight in his big brother's arms, receiving and giving their own brand of consolation.

For an infinite moment, all else faded to grey, only he and Dean existed, as it had always been and always would be.


End file.
